


When War Comes Knocking

by KatiMae



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Post-War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiMae/pseuds/KatiMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kingdom of Great Vale had been at peace since the Great War seventeen and a half years ago.  Charlie dreams of joining the High Guard, possibly the most honored position in the Vale military.  Her stay in the crown capitol of Kinley lasts her entire life, training and surpassing the other paladins.  She's been on the Mage Guard for a year now, accompanied by her best friend, Henry.  Henry wishes to pursue a nobleman's daughter.  When a stranger arrives with a warning for the king, their lives are thrown to hell.<br/>When War Comes Knocking, It's Best to Lock the Door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When War Comes Knocking

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> \- Kati

The arrival of a new face was always cause for uproar in Kinley, Vale. This new desert dweller was the talk of the entire town, including the Great Keep, where the High Guard watched over the King of Vale.  
Charlie hardly understood the A’Raiian’s need to blatantly show her reluctance while in the presence of the High Guard. It was, after all, an honour to serve with those five champions. But this newcomer didn’t seem to realize this, acting cold, and distant. Her name was Firajha, and she told them that it was to mean “courageous one” in her mother’s tongue.  
The desert woman was bewildered by the ways and customs of Charlie’s own kingdom; the A’Raiian later explained that she’d never seen so many friendly people as in Kinley. When Charlie had asked Firajha what her people were like, she had told the Mages listening that they all lived in caravans in her desert. And that those not in one’s own caravan were determined outsiders. Firajha had no caravan to call home.  
Charlie knew Mira to be one of the friendliest people in the Vale, so it came as no surprise when Mira welcomed the A’Raiian into her home. The others waited and watched the two become closer as the months went on. The thought of war became a distant memory for most.  
\---

The Campion’s banquet brought both the majority of Vale allies, and the promise of war. The topic of the night seemed to evolve from pleasantries and “how do you do” ’s to the familiar and quite grim subject of the oncoming war. Encouraging words traveled from all to the ears of the paladins, and guardsmen. Most of those words, however, fell on deaf ears.  
The younger paladins, who had yet to see true war, were rife with sloth. Lounging about with drink and jest, rather than strategizing for the soon approaching battles with their more experienced elders. That night they reveled, unsure and trying to live while they could. Before their lives were cut short. Little did they know, this would be their last night of joy for a long time.  
To say that Charlie, as well as the others of the Mage Guard, was surprised when war was declared that morning would be a lie. Their acquiescence of that fact was plain to see. They all knew that their time of killing was soon. They knew that any day now, would come the call to arms.  
Henry and Charlie sat together on the roof of their training house, watching the sunset. Henry confessed his plans to ask Nanali’s hand in marriage, and how it may now never happen. Charlie lamented her fight with her parents when she joined the paladin ranks. They were right, she wasn’t ready for war.  
Mira prepared her healing tools almost all night, Firajha eventually pulling her to bed and consoling the other woman with kisses and caresses and promises of forever. They laid together that night, simply holding one another. Lovers pressed together in a semblance of peace in an otherwise terrible world.  
\----

The commander’s voice rang out over the crowd, soldiers quieted by their leader’s call. “Many will die today,” he began, “But they shall die in glory, and to surmount victory!” Cheers sounded through the army at his maxim. Truly, yes, truly, they would smite the enemy this day.  
“Henry… I… I going to die, aren’t I.” It wasn’t a question. It was a simple maxim of her already accepted fate. Henry couldn’t find his voice to respond to his bloodied comrade. Her armor coated in the still-warm liquid and her coughing causing more to sputter out. Yes, she was indeed dying. “That’s okay.” Charlie’s small, bitter laugh caused her sliced stomach to quiver, more of her life spilling out. “We’ll beat them. For those who can’t fight, we’ll defeat the darkness. For those who are weak, we sha… shall be stron…” Her eyes became dull and unfocused, partway through the Pledge of Guard.  
“We shall be strong.” he repeated, closing her eyes and standing, his sword clasped in his hand. “And for those who lack courage.” He yelled, rushing back to battle, slicing through the chainmail of an enemy and kicking the body off of his weapon.  
“WE SHALL REIGN VICTORIOUS!”


End file.
